Trials and Tribulations
by Theos the Hedgehog
Summary: A young man recieves a midnight visitor, who's mighty tales of Hydra's and Amazons have been etched into history. This is the life of a true Demi-God... Please read and review. NO FLAMES!


**Greetings to all from Theos the Hedgehog. Welcome to Trials and Tribulations, the FanFic dedicated to the most heroic of heroes, bravest of the brave and all round number one demi-god: HERAKLES!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Visitor Cometh

The wind howled outside, as Boreas the North Wind demonstrated his true power to the world of mortals. Leaves from the olive trees were blown across the porch way, many of them blowing into the house. The Argive looked up from the fire, mentally cursing his slave for leaving the door open. He would have to deal with the Egyptian youth in the morning. Now, in the dying hours of the day, he was more concerned with keeping the brazier alight, trying to inject as much warmth into the hall as possible.

After shutting and bolting the door, dragging more leaves in with the closing of the solid oak, the young man returned to the brazier. The hall, although not one of the largest in Mycenae, was still a fair size, and the fire had to be burning for a couple of hours before heat was felt throughout the stone chamber.

The man sat back down on his chair, looking into the flames of the brazier. The orange realm of Hephaestus lit up his features. His mahogany hair was cut short, with a single braid trailing down his neck to end between his shoulder blades. His deep brown beard was trimmed neatly in the Athenian fashion. His bright blue eyes betrayed his learned background, his education and ability to read and write. Indeed, it was these traits that had first attracted the attention of the Mycenaean king, although it was only after that Stephanos, son of Kreon, realised that the king was after his mind, not his body.

Stephanos looked up from the fire. Had he been dreaming, or was that a knock at the door? His brows knitted in thought. No-one would want to be out on a night like this, not with Boreas attempting to blow Greece into the Great Green. He tensed, as he heard the sound again. No, it was definitely a knocking. The knocking became a thumping, as the wind picked up. As Boreas blew harder, the thumping became a crashing on the door, as if someone were beating the door with a ship's mast.

Stephanos stood up and walked to the closed door. Untying the rope latch, he pushed the oak, the door squealing on aged hinges. Just as he got the door ajar, Boreas gusted again. The door was swept out of the Argive's hands, swinging round on its hinges…

…and suddenly stopping dead, half way around its course. Cursing the cold, Stephanos stepped out and peered behind the door. There, to his surprise, stood a man. A mountain of a man, standing head and shoulders above the Argive, who himself was 'abnormally tall', as eloquently put by his father. Impressively, the man outside was holding the heavy wooden door, and the force of the North Wind, in one hand. Stephanos blinked, before the rules of _xenia_ sprung to the front of his mind. _Apologies, O Zeus, protector of guests, for neglecting this being at my door_ . The silent prayer sent to the King of the Gods, Stephanos looked up to the man.

"Good sir. I trust you do not wish to travel the roads of Mycenae on a night like this. Come, come inside, and fill your feed on my food and wine. When you are satisfied, we shall deal with introductions and reasons for being out on such a night." The big man stepped round the door, closing it behind the pair of them. In the pale light emitting from the brazier, Stephanos could see his guest more clearly. He had light brown hair, grown long in the Theban fashion, along with a tidily- trimmed beard. His green tunic was covered by a light brown cloak. The most prominent feature, however, was the great head of a lion slung over the visitors head, acting as a hood against the elements. Stephanos jumped back when he first noticed it, much to the amusement of the guest.

"Ha ha ha. I trust, dear host, that my attire does not scare you?" His deep, hearty laugh shook the fear from Stephanos, who could do nothing but laugh back.

"Surely it is a sign from the immortal gods of Olympus when two men, having known each other for such a short time, can laugh like childhood friends" commented Stephanos. His guest grinned and nodded his head, the great mane of the lion nodding also. Stephanos put his hand on the visitors shoulder. "Come, let us fill ourselves with my food and wine, for it is bad manners to take someone in but not feed them. With that, the Argive and the Lion-Man took their places around the brazier

* * *

When they had each had their share of ox, olives, bread and water, Stephanos gave a goblet of Attic wine to his guest, pouring another from a nearby amphora for himself. With drinks served, Stephanos took his seat.

"Now then. Tell me, o sir with the pelt of a lion for a cloak, who are you? Who is your father? Where in this mighty world do you call home? Are you in Mycenae on trading business, or are you from a nearby ship raiding cities on the coast?" The visitor, having removed his lion's pelt, goblet in hand, leant forward.

"Most noble host. I come to the walled city of Mycenae having finally gained my freedom from serving my cousin for many years. I am from Thebes, and I am known to all as Herakles, son of Zeus"

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Good start, bad start? Read and Review to let me know. Look forward to Chapter 2: A Divine Childhood! Farewell for now. Theos**


End file.
